Metamorfosis
by truchita
Summary: RHr. PostHBP. NC17


**

* * *

METAMORFOSIS **

**_Por Truchita_**

**

* * *

Diccionario de la RAE. **

_Metamorfosis_: Del lat. _metamorphōsis_, y este del gr. _μεταμ__όρφωσις_, transformación.

1. f. Transformación de algo en otra cosa.

2. f. Mudanza que hace alguien o algo de un estado a otro, como de la avaricia a la liberalidad o de la pobreza a la riqueza.

3. f. Zool. Cambio que experimentan muchos animales durante su desarrollo, y que se manifiesta no solo en la variación de forma, sino también en las funciones y en el género de vida.

* * *

_El cambio es la única cosa inmutable._

(Schopenhauer)

* * *

**Lo inevitable**

Es un segundo, una rendija de tiempo. Cuando lo cotidiano cambia dejas de saber quién eres.

La misma hierba desigual, la misma casa torcida, pero algo es distinto en la Madriguera. El preámbulo de algo oscuro, felicidad cristalizada, retazos de paz en medio de la guerra. Es lo mismo y no lo es. Todo ese olor. Una fragancia que la intoxica, a flores, a verano, a tierra mojada.

Es ella. Y es él. Son miradas que tropiezan y se esquivan, que terminan encontrándose.

Siempre lo hacen. Ahora lo sabe.

**Cenicienta**

Hay fuegos fatuos prendidos de los árboles, ninfas tocando el violonchelo, guirnaldas de tela de araña y una mesa hechizada con forma de media luna. Las bandejas rebosan pasteles de nata y fresas escarchadas, los invitados brindan con ponche de grosella y todo es perfecto, la novia está radiante y su sonrisa parece franca.

Fuegos de artificio. Mentiras de azúcar. Pon botas de goma apiladas en la entrada, suelta a las gallinas y tu escena de ensueño se esfumará por arte de magia.

Hermione tamborilea con desgana sobre el reposabrazos de su silla, las piernas cruzadas y los tobillos hinchados, _malditos zapatos del infierno_. Bebe vino de cerezas a sorbitos para no pensar en el dolor puntiagudo de las horquillas que se esconden entre sus rizos, aquí y allí, demasiado prietas para soportarlas.

_Al cuerno._

Mantiene la pose y se traga un suspiro, aunque lo único que quiere es chillar, llorar y patalear, romper ese ambiente algodonoso y conjurar un océano para ahogarse de una vez por todas, _tonta, estúpida, más que tonta._

Se había mirado al espejo esa mañana y le había gustado lo que había visto. Tal vez fuese el corte del vestido o la forma del escote, el pelo recogido o los discretos tacones, pero su reflejo era el de una chica delicada y femenina, diferente y _bonita_, con aspecto dulce y labios brillantes que sonreían con optimismo cuando bajó las escaleras.

Esa mañana, Hermione se sentía bien, se sentía poderosa y viva y feliz. Hasta que al verlas, toda esa fachada se desmoronó. Igual que ahora.

Esbeltas como juncos, cabellos adornados con perlas, ojos rasgados, envueltas en seda de colores suaves, las veelas ríen con acento francés y atraen la atención de todos. Primas y hermanas, la familia de Fleur se concentra en el jardín y el resto de chicas desaparece, Ginny y su vestido dorado, Hermione y su cuento de hadas.

Tampoco importa demasiado. Apenas lo ha visto en todo el día. Durante la ceremonia, todos los hermanos se sentaron juntos y el vuelo de una libélula amaestrada le indicó que su sitio estaba a la derecha de Harry, dos bancos más atrás. Cuando lo distinguió entre tantas cabezas pelirrojas le costó reconocerlo. Inmenso, correcto, Ron estrechaba manos y parecía más alto que de costumbre con ese traje azul marino.

El vino es tan dulce que no parece vino, y cuando Hermione vacía su copa una jarra de cristal levita por sí sola y vuelve a servirle una cantidad generosa.

-Gracias.

Ha ensayado esa palabra. Ha ensayado la pronunciación, el volumen de la voz, la suavidad de la "s" final. Ha ensayado el momento en que Ron la vería y le diría _qué guapa estás_ y ella respondería _gracias_, y ha ensayado la sonrisa que le seguiría, dos gotas de timidez, un gramo de feminidad, la dosis justa de la alquimia del coqueteo porque, _Merlín_, si lo de los últimos meses no han sido señales tan claras como el agua Hermione Granger está dispuesta a tirar la toalla y reconocer que, por una vez, no entiende nada de nada.

**El vals de las flores**

Es media tarde cuando alguien saca el gramófono y empieza a sonar música muggle. Jazz y soul, swing y rock. Viejas canciones y una batería que con cada balada se hace más lenta hasta acomodarse al ritmo de su propio corazón. Lo que empezó como diversión después del banquete se está convirtiendo en grupos que se disgregan y parejas que se forman en silencio. Incluso Harry y Ginny se han encontrado con facilidad y siguen el compás con una sonrisa serena y los dedos entrelazados.

Es un segundo, algo insignificante, pero Hermione tiene frío y la sensación de que le falta algo.

Tiene que ver un pedazo de cremosa tarta nupcial bajo su nariz para darse cuenta de que no está sola.

-¿Te apetece?

Oye la sonrisa en su voz antes de verle la cara, y cuando levanta los ojos sus defensas tiemblan y amenazan con reducirla a la nada más absoluta. Parece un poco más serio con el nudo de la corbata impecable y esa chaqueta que le arma los hombros, sujetando el plato igual que un experto _maître_.

A veces hay algo atosigante en Ron que no puede explicar, algo en toda esa altura, en la mirada de cobalto, que hace que Hermione se sienta rara, mareada, vagamente inestable.

_Es el vino de cerezas_.

Podría apostar su insignia de prefecta a que, si come algo, va a salir por donde entró.

-No, Ron.

Sonríe a medias y a Hermione el corazón -_maldita sea_- se le sube a la garganta.

-Siempre hay sitio para el postre.

Mueve una mano con dejadez para enfatizar su rechazo y desvía su atención a las parejas que se dejan llevar por las notas musicales. Lánguidas y preciosas, las veelas se mueven con la gracilidad de bailarinas rusas, igual que pétalos de flores deslizándose sobre una laguna.

-Eh... ¿Hermione?

Cuando vuelve a mirarlo le sorprende ver que toda esa seguridad se ha esfumado y que tiene las orejas coloradas, tanto que parece estar a punto de salir disparado cuando extiende una mano hacia ella y clava los ojos en la puntera de sus lustrosos zapatos.

-¿Esto... quieres bailar?

Las mejillas le hierven y nota el sudor resbalando entre sus dedos, quiere echar a correr y siente que ha desayunado cantidades industriales de meigas fritas, por eso murmura _claro_ y trastabilla sobre sus tacones cuando se pone en pie.

La mano de Ron está caliente y es tan grande que la suya desaparece por completo cuando la encierra en su palma, guiándola hacia el centro del jardín. El primer contacto es torpe y ambos sueltan una risita nerviosa. Manos mal colocadas, sendos pisotones, hasta que se abrazan despacio en un lenguaje sinuoso hecho de guitarras que rasgan el cielo con acordes llenos de electricidad y de ese latido constante, profundo, cimentando la canción y rebotando dentro de su pecho.

Todo es lento y suave. Veinte centímetros más abajo Hermione sabe que si Ron inclinara la cabeza podría besarla en la frente y que si la inclinara un poco más podría hacerlo en los labios. Se siente diminuta entre sus brazos, se siente extrañamente tranquila y a salvo y no puede evitar inspirar despacio para después suspirar.

Huele a menta y a intensidad, a espuma de afeitar. A chico.

A Ron.

A alguien que es el mismo de siempre pero es distinto.

Cuando dejan de bailar los ojos azules parecen vidriosos y ella siente que el mundo se enrosca su alrededor, por el vino, por las vueltas, por la mano izquierda de Ron en la base de su espalda y la derecha anclada en sus dedos como si los hubiesen pegado con cola mágica.

Las palabras son un escudo. Y la razón siempre ha sido el veneno de sus emociones.

_Está guapo, es Ron, te gusta, sois amigos_.

-Necesito agua.

Y Hermione Granger, Gryffindor de pacotilla, sale corriendo.

**Tectónica de cuerpos**

A través de la ventana de la cocina, la boda parece estar en otra dimensión. A solas, lejos de esa noria somnolienta de ninfas, pelirrojos y veelas, Hermione nota que recupera el control. Grifo que gotea. Vaso. Jabón. Cosas que puede ver y tocar, que la obedecen y funcionan con lógica. Si hay algo que odia son los deberes sin hacer, la explotación de los elfos y no poder controlar lo que le pasa.

Está a punto de dejar caer el vaso que está fregando cuando la oye, oscura, letárgica, caracoleando hasta ella desde la entrada.

-¿He hecho algo que no debía?

Las sensaciones que le provoca la voz de Ron son una de esas cosas que no puede controlar. Y también todo lo que viene exactamente dos milésimas de segundo después, cuando mueve la cabeza y lo ve con el hombro apoyado en el marco de la puerta, a contraluz, los ojos bajos, las manos en los bolsillos y la boca fruncida en un mohín culpable.

No sabe qué le ha preguntado. No sabe nada.

-¿Qué?- pregunta confusa.

Se acerca. Dos pasos. El flequillo en los ojos y las manos aún en los bolsillos del pantalón, levantando la chaqueta por ambos lados.

-Saliste corriendo.

Otra vez esa voz, esa pereza caliente que parece colarse en su estómago y derretir algo que hay allí dentro. O quizá más abajo.

-No sé, estaba mareada- dice -. Por el baile... supongo- balbucea.

_Es alto_.

No puede pensar otra cosa.

Es alto, más alto que la mayoría de los chicos que conoce, Hermione siempre lo ha sabido pero es ahora cuando se da cuenta por primera vez, cuando nota la diferencia. Esa presencia un poco abrumadora, esa intensidad física. Algo que ha cambiado o que tal vez siempre estuvo ahí.

Se miran. En la penumbra rojiza del atardecer, los ojos de Ron son rabiosamente azules y Hermione vuelve a sentir ese vértigo, esa debilidad, como si el suelo fuese a fallarle bajo sus pies. Tiene un momento de claridad. La realidad se expande y el silencio se vuelve espeso esperando que pase algo. Una gran frase, un gran acto.

-Ah.

Es todo lo que dice Ron. _Ah_.

La épica se hace añicos y Hermione sonríe a su pesar mientras levanta un brazo para guardar el vaso en lo alto del armario, _francamente, qué esperabas_.

Y ocurre.

Un segundo, una chispa en la eternidad.

Se mueve con rapidez y el tiempo se paraliza. Desde que siente cómo el vidrio resbala entre sus dedos hasta que oye las zancadas y nota el calor en su espalda parecen pasar miles de años. El abrigo de un cuerpo - _Ron _-, otra mano sobre la suya - _Ron _-, alguien respirando por encima de su cabeza - _Ron _-. Formas que encajan, partes que nunca se han tocado, pecho contra espalda, Ron contra Hermione. El fregadero está frío pero tiene calor y una neblina pegajosa en el cerebro que le impide recordar en qué año se firmó el pacto con los orcos de Aberdeen.

Cogen aire al unísono, se intoxica de él, menta y chocolate, masculino y mayor. Ron la gira en sus brazos, o a lo mejor es ella, no lo sabe y no le importa porque hace un instante o una hora que ni siquiera sabe quién es ni por qué lleva un vestido, _¿y a quién le importa?_ Sólo sabe que está atrapada entre el fregadero y un chico que tiene los ojos más azules que ha visto en toda su vida, fijos en ella y en nadie más. Ni veelas ni la tonta de Lav-Lav.

-Estás... - Ron titubea - Pareces... - la voz oscila como la llama de una vela y llega a una frecuencia que le licúa las piernas -. Eres preciosa.

Como una campana a lo lejos, Hermione recuerda el ensayo de algo frente a un espejo, pero todo desaparece porque las manos de Ron están su cuello casi al mismo tiempo que se juntan las bocas.

Suave y templado. Húmedo y lento. Los labios de Ron se mueven despacio y su lengua repta con habilidad, robándole un suspiro y provocando más presión, más peso contra el fregadero. Mantequilla en una sartén, su cuerpo se deshace y nota el fuego de sus mejillas bajo aquellos inmensos pulgares. Más lengua, más calor. Las manos de Ron se deslizan por su espalda y queman, _Circe_, abrasan sobre la tela. Tiembla. Se tambalea. Se apoya en sus hombros y cree estar abrazando a un gigante que no deja de besarla y apretarla contra la superficie de metal, tan fría que le arde el cuerpo por el contraste.

O tal vez no es eso, sino otra cosa.

Algo que hace presión en su muslo y que le acelera el pulso, porque está mal, _está muy mal_. Hermione quiere entrechocar las rodillas y encajarlo donde debe, un sitio que no sabe dónde está pero que le dice que mueva las caderas. Y Hermione obedece, y se arrepiente durante uno o dos segundos, porque Ron se detiene y la mira con ojos turbios y perplejos.

Va a hablar. Va a decir algo.

Va a decir _somos muy jóvenes, hay una guerra, echo de menos a Lavender_.

Y entonces la sorprende. Moviendo las caderas. Lo hace dos veces antes de volver a besarla y Hermione sólo puede pensar en calor y fricción y saliva y jadeos y _todos están en el jardín, insensata_.

-Nos van a oír- no le gusta que su voz suene como un hilo de desesperación, pero es difícil hablar entre dos bocas que se buscan.

-Sólo un poco- Ron suena como un gruñido ronco.

Y embiste.

-Nos van a ver.

Los dedos de Ron le hierven en la nuca.

-No.

Y sus labios, donde la yugular palpita.

**Cuando la carne vive**

Las risas y voces del exterior llegan como un arrullo. Han subido hasta la buhardilla cogidos de la mano, Ron delante, decidido y silencioso. Alguien nuevo, más seguro, vestido con traje y que besa despacio y mejor, _muchísimo mejor_ que Viktor Krum. Hermione se funde en esos besos, actúa sin pensar, quiere sentir y estallar desde dentro. Sus manos van a la corbata, un dedo en el nudo, otro en los ojales, Ron se separa un momento y observa sus movimientos con una sonrisa ladeada que le sube el rubor a las mejillas. Hermione está a punto de protestar cuando Ron vuelve a invadirle la boca y nota sus manos en la base del cráneo, acercándola más.

Deja que le bese la mandíbula mientras hace resbalar la chaqueta azul oscuro por sus hombros y entonces se da cuenta de las cosquillas y el alivio repentino. Y no puede evitarlo.

Se ríe.

-Qué.

La voz es un pozo, un abismo, sábanas a medianoche. Mechones pelirrojos en todas direcciones y ojos entornados que no comprenden.

-Me has soltado el pelo. Tardé una hora en peinarme.

Es absurdo, pero le hace gracia. Quizá incluso debería empezar una discusión, _imbécil, mira lo que has hecho_. Pero le da igual y es divertido y se ríe, porque de pronto todo es fácil y cómodo y es Ron el que está allí con ella. También es divertido ver el horror en esa cara pecosa y cómo intenta colocar las pocas horquillas que sobreviven.

-Lo siento... joder... lo siento mucho... yo... espera...

Hermione atrapa el labio inferior de Ron entre los suyos. Suena un chasquido cuando se separan.

-No importa.

Susurra. Y siente una oleada de algo tibio y reconfortante, una nueva seguridad que le dice que no pasa nada, que todo está bien, que no hay ninguna chica y Ron Weasley ha dicho que es preciosa. A ella. Y es a ella a quien mira y a quien besa y a quien empieza a tocar por encima de la tela del vestido.

Uno, dos, tres, los botones de la camisa van abriéndose como los caminos del Bosque Prohibido. Vuelve a sentirlo rígido y vuelve a tener esa necesidad y ambos se mueven, _Dios_, ambos se empujan y se frotan y _está mal_. Ahí está otra vez, algo que la asfixia y la obliga a pensar a mil por hora, pánico o dudas que le hacen decir _van a buscarnos_, que la paralizan, _van a encontrarnos_.

-No- oscura, Merlín, su voz es tan oscura -. No digas esas cosas.

Entre saliva, entre lenguas.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?

Más fricción, cadera contra cadera, Hermione siente los músculos del abdomen de Ron contrayéndose bajo sus manos. Y otra cosa. Caliente y grande, flexible, subiendo entre sus muslos al mismo ritmo que esa voz que se escurre en su cerebro.

-¿Qué le dijiste a Krum?

Busca aire. Un instante, un segundo de oxígeno. Un ápice de razón.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

Ron asiente con la cabeza y su mano llega donde algo late con furia.

-Para.

Obedece. Y Hermione le coge la mano y la arrastra hasta arriba.

-Le dije que parara.

Ron sonríe a un milímetro de sus labios, antes de volver a besarla.

-Bien dicho- murmura -. Chica lista.

La ropa interior se enreda entre sus tobillos y Hermione arquea la espalda, líquido y vapor, miel y sal, se olvida del mundo y atrapa la mano con todas sus fuerzas mientras le tira del pelo para que baje la cabeza y pueda meter la lengua con ansia. Quiere besar a Ron durante el resto de su vida, consumirse en ese infierno donde espera estar condenada. Blando y duro, pierde la noción del tiempo y sólo hay dedos _ahí abajo_ y labios y Ron, es Ron. El mundo se contrae y se dilata, palpita con furia. Cuando vuelve a sentir las piernas, la camisa de Ron está en el suelo y las uñas de Hermione clavadas cerca de su espina dorsal, empujándolo contra ella.

Se enfada cuando la mano desaparece. Chasquea la lengua. Y entonces nota las dos, derecha e izquierda, cerradas más abajo del escote. La acaricia despacio, primero en círculos, después usando los pulgares. Una mano se cuela bajo la tela y Hermione cree que levita, que la otra mano vuelve a bajar, que hay dedos en sus pezones y dedos entre sus piernas, y una lengua que le llena de saliva las clavículas. El corazón en la boca, las yemas quemando por la anticipación, Hermione se las arregla para seguir el recorrido de la pelusilla dorada que se trenza hacia los pantalones azules. La hebilla del cinturón tintinea al desabrocharla y nota que los tirantes resbalan por sus hombros. Un ritmo desordenado y perfecto, manos donde debe haberlas y una preocupación repentina que se agita dentro de ella como un diablillo de Cornualles.

-¿Has... - no puede - Ron, has... - dedos que entran y salen - hecho esto con alguien?

Cuando para y la mira a los ojos Hermione parece recuperar el control de sí misma y nota la vergüenza corriendo a latigazos por su sangre, medio desnuda, en la buhardilla de La Madriguera y metiéndose mano con su mejor amigo. Quiere salir corriendo. Quiere morirse, cavar un hoyo, comprarse un giratiempo y tener un trasladador a mano, quiere hacer ¡crack! y tomar la Poción Multijugos, cambiar de identidad y hundir la nariz en un libro de Aritmancia donde todo es lógico y exacto, racional y matemático, porque - _Circe Bendita_ - no sabe cómo ha llegado a esa situación y cómo puede ser tan patética para preguntar si es la primera vez que Ron toca a una chica.

-No.

¿No¿No qué? Le pesa el cerebro y sus venas burbujean como los calderos de la clase de Slughorn.

-¿Lo has hecho tú?- mermelada caliente dentro de su oído, sopor en sus párpados y pérdida de control, Ron la deshace con esa voz y con ese anhelo un poco inocente y bastante avergonzado que le dice que ni Lavender ni nadie ha tenido a Ron como ella lo tiene ahora.

-Yo tampoco.

Y ambos sonríen. Despacio, absurdamente aliviados.

-Bien.

-Sí.

Vuelven a besarse, vuelve a haber manos, vuelve a haber fricción y calor y caricias por debajo de la ropa.

Fuera, bajo una luna recién nacida, dos novios se besan entre vítores.

Dentro, en la buhardilla, lo cotidiano cambia y da lugar a una nueva rutina.

Pelirrojos y sabelotodos. Ron y Hermione y todo un verano, toda una vida para acostumbrarse a una intimidad prometedora, llena de manos que se rozan, de piel contra piel.

Carne enredada. Besos y susurros que lo cambian todo pero que, al final, no cambian nada.

**(fin)**

4/8/05


End file.
